Sweeny&MrsLovett oneshot, Beauty in the moon
by lonewolf9902
Summary: it's a sweeny Todd and Mrs. Lovett one-shot


It was a gloomy day in London, as it always had been, for one young female, it was always a gloomy day, stricken in poverty by cruel fate, and left there to rot with nothing else to look on to in life or love. Her bright brown eyes stared out of the kitchen window, seeming to be lost in a far off space, Sweeny had went out that day for something, and had never came back. Sighing, she moved from her spot at the window sill, starting to make some meat pies, possibly to make a few extra dollars, she looked back up to the sky with another sigh, "I guess this is how it is meant to be…"

You see, for those of you who don't know Mrs. Lovett, she is madly in love with Benjamin Barker, better known now as Sweeny Todd, though stricken to poverty after her late husband Albert Lovett died, she didn't have any business going for her, but now that Sweeny's back…something is finally looking up for the poor, young woman, her tired eyes glazing over the place.

"Sweeny?" She asked when she heard the shop door open, emerging from her room.

"Good day Mrs. Lovett," He gave a somewhat kind smile.

"What are you in a cheery mood for?"

"Oh no reason, I just got another undeserving bastard," He smirked.

"That's good for you deary, are you hungry?"

"No," He replied, but his stomach growled.

"I see you are, here's some eggs, and chips, it's not much, but it should be better than my meat pies for you," she smiled.

"Thanks," he mumbled hardly audible at all.

The story behind Benjamin Barker is sad, he was an amazing Barber, with a beautiful wife, and wonderful child, Johanna, but with this, they sent Benjamin off, the governor and the beadle, and then raped his loving wife at a party, everyone just stared at the man and laughing at the poor young woman, now that's all Benjamin can think about, is Lucy.

"How do you like it Sweeny?"

"The chips are stale," Was his only reply, the only thing he seemed to care about was his knife, and the blood that always flowed off of it.

Rolling her eyes at him, she sighed, cleaning off the tables lightly, and then looked back up to him, he was amazing, she sighed, and just continued to scrub, she knew he'd never be interested in her, his mind was always on Lucy. Gently putting her hands on his shoulder, she whispered softly in his ear, "They're gone love, there's no way to get them back, I'm sorry Sweeny, but you know that…now c'mon let's get you cleaned up, Benjamin."

With a growl he rose from his seat, glaring into the young woman's eyes, "It's Sweeny, not BENJAMIN!" He howled at her.

Backing up from the harshness in his voice, she slowly looked away from him, and nodded, "I know that Sweeny," She whispered quietly sighing more than before.

Staring at her for a second, he rolled his eyes, figuring he should give her, at least a small apology, "Sorry," He mumbled lightly, it almost sounded like he was saying 'it's your fault.'

Staring at him, she sighed more, "Go on up to your shop Deary, I have everything under control here," She smiled at him kindly, slowly putting her pots and things away, closing her eyes every now and then.

Watching her for a split second, he nodded, before slowly descending up the ominous stairs letting out a bigger sigh escape his pale lips, "All I want is my friend," he whispered to himself, missing his knife. Watching him walk out of the place, she sighed, and slowly started to clean the place once more a small smile forming on her face, it wasn't all that bad seeing him.

It was late in the night, the moon was up in the sky, and she had finally got done cleaning, she didn't feel like doing anything else at the moment, so she had plopped down in a chair, by the window, slowly looking out of it with her deep chocolate eyes, a small sigh moving from her lips to the air, "Maybe there's some way I can grasp his attention," She muttered unconsciously, she had went down to the basement to throw another body in the furnace, when blood got on her dress, she growled, and sighed, "Damn my favorite dress," She mumbled, and slowly started to scrub it off, or trying to at least.

Forgetting to the put the closed sign on her door, Mrs. Lovett continued to wipe off her dress, soon there was a small ring from the door being opened, and her chocolate eyes look up. Seeing three strong young men enter the shop, wine bottles in their hands, and their staggering about, they were rather druink. "I'm sorry but we're closed." "Hey hot gal." Staring at the boys in disgust, she slowly started to back up, but one was behind her in no time, massaging her shoulders, "Oh c'mon little lady, we don't want much," tongue moving up her neck. Feeling a shiver run down her spin, she tried to get away from the man, but she cuoldn't break free of his grasp. "I'm warning you guys yo-" She started but then gasped feeling a cool piece of metal press against her neck, her breathing increasing which was making her chest heave up and down. "We will do what we want to you little lady, or we will mess you up worse than you can imagine," The one behind her spoke in a mean voice, letting the blade move from her neck, to her cheek, he slid the cool metal down, and letting the crimson blood flow down from both of her cheeks to her chin and starting to drip down her neck. Letting out a soft whimper, the other two boys moved over to her, two hands on her breasts, squeezing her, and two more hands started to slide up her dress, and spreading her legs apart for soem fun. Not being able to take it anymore, Mrs. Lovett closed her eyes, sucking in a deep breath, she let out a blood curl wail, leting out a soft sound in pleasure, and then another small scream in pain, feeling both of her shoulders being cut into, the crimson liquid caressing her skin as it flowed down it. The boys chuckled, moving their hands behind her, slowly starting to unzip her dress to reveal her chest to them, he moved his lips close to her chest, letting his tongue caress her plump breasts. Letting out an unwilling small sound in pleasure again, for once, crystal tears forming at the young woman's brown eyes, "Sweeny..." She breathed quietly, sucking in another breath she let out another scream, "SWEENY!" Feeling the knife start to press into her throat, a bit of blood trickling down her throat, toward her chest.

Sweeney heard her screams and for some reason felt compelled to go see what they were about. They seemed to be filled with pain and the second one was his name. Maybe she was in trouble. If there was one thing in the world he couldn't stand more than anything else it was a man violating a woman - no matter what woman. If he couldn't help Lucy he certainly would make up for it by helping Mrs. Lovett. He threw open the door and ran down the stairs. He looked in the shop window and was disgusted by the sight he saw for so many reasons.

Mrs. Lovett's crimson blood looked distasteful - the first time anyone's blood had looked that way to him. And the wide, frightened look in her eyes didn't seem to appeal to him the way it had when he had been the one to threaten her. He burst through the door. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled at the men. He knocked all three of them out, then mutated their bodies as he killed them. Making them totally unrecognizable. When he had finished with that he looked up to Mrs. Lovett. "What have they done to you?" he asked in a voice resembling concern.

Sighing sadly as she looked to him, more tears fell from her eyes, "They tainted me," She mumbled, and took a deep breath, "They squeezed my breasts, other than that, nothing Sweeny, besides you really wouldn't care, you're too caught up on the past, to even think about, poor old Mrs. Lovett," she whispered quietly, looking down once more.

Staring at her, he sighed, she was crying, and that was something he could not take from a beautiful woman such as her….wait beautiful? He just admitted she was beautiful, smiling a tad. Not knowing what to do, he timidly wrapped his arms around her body in a gentle hug, "There, there," He mumbled, rubbing her back, "It's alright," He whispered, completely awkward at this.

Finally the waterfalls of tears stopped, and she just stayed in his embrace, until she slowly pulled from him with a small smile, "Thanks for the help Sweeny, you should be going soon," She mumbled, she meant up to his shop, he always did, she slowly looked out of the window, the nice moonlight shining on her, making her look amazing in the moonlight…well more like stunning.

Looking over Mrs. Lovett, Sweeny found his thoughts entranced with how beautiful she was, he didn't want to admit it, but she almost looked as gorgeous as his own wife, standing there, radiant, and oh so young, needing a man to hold her, to caress her, Sweeny found himself, letting his tongue dart out of his mouth, and licking his lips from the thoughts he was having.

Slowly looking over to him, she tilted her head ever so lightly, in a cute way though, shaking those thoughts from her head, she started to walk over, putting the things away once more, making her hips sway in a seductive motion not really meaning to, but she glanced back at him ever now and again, "Sweeny are you okay?"

Staring at the girl, completely entranced with her beauty, he gave a small nod, "Yes I'm fine," He replied, but smirked a bit, "When you get done, come up to my room," He murmured to her quietly, and whispered his breath and lips barely on her ear, "Please."

She watched him walk off, slowly fading out of sight, a giant blush on her cheeks, when she finished, she ascended up the steps, and boy was she in for a surprise, the whole room was dark, and she couldn't see the man staring at her. Suddenly out from the darkness a blade was pressed to her neck once more, breathing increasing, heart rate at full speed, eyes closed awaiting her death but it never came. Instead cold lips crashed down onto her neck, earning a soft moan from her young lips, slowly turning around to see Sweeny with a smirk on his face, lust in his eyes, "Mrs. Lovett, I really need you," he growled, which was his way of being affectionate. Giving into her own emotions, she moved her arms around his neck, "I need you to…Sweeny I love you," She murmured, lips slowly grazing his lips. "Well Mrs. Lovett, to admit it finally, I have always loved you deep down inside…always," he murmured, with that, his lips pressed against hers firmly, pressing her into the barber chair, as Sweeny crawled on top of her, the moonlight shining down on the couple, kissing passionately in the moonlight, Mrs. Lovett and Sweeny Todd, or better yet, Benjamin Barker, finally together as it always should be.


End file.
